She comes with Spring
by NoweManah
Summary: Sasuke realizes his feelings after Sakura died. On the first day of Spring, she came back as a ghost. But she doesn't remember anything...even about Sasuke. Does this mean, she'll be gone by the end of Spring?


She comes with Spring

Chapter one: The beginning of Spring

_She died…_

_Every shinobi in Konoha went on the same mission, of course I was in there too and so was she…._

_Our mission was to kill every single member of the Akatsuki, which meant my brother too…I was delighted. This could be the chance that I could finally get my revenge. I killed my brother….I killed him… but things didn't end as they were supposed to. _

_She died…_

_Itachi was lying on the ground not moving, I killed him. She kneeled down and was healing my wounds. She had her back to my dead brother. Then…I saw him shift his body._

_He was still alive, barely though…_

_He lifted up his hand and started to mumble something. A second later he died…Nothing happened, so I thought that he died before he could release his jutsu. But I was wrong….five minutes later..._

_She died…_

_A year had past; I still could clearly remember what happened. I quit training from that day...after all; I've been training just to kill my brother. But he's dead. There's no reason to be training anymore. All I could think about nowadays is…her. I want to see her pink hair, green eyes and her bright smile. I want to see them again. _

_She always used to be by my side…but she's not here anymore. I always think about seeing her again, so when I walk around Konoha, I somehow get to the tree she used to always climb. I wasn't even trying to get there, but when I realize, I'm there. _

_I regret that I've been so cold to her. She was always around me trying to get my attention and I was annoyed. But I soon realized that the feeling wasn't 'annoyance' it was 'happiness'. This might not make any sense but it's true. I was really happy because someone was there beside me. _

_She always told me that she loved me. She told me that so many times I don't know if those words were true. But one thing is clear….I loved her. I'm not sure from when but I loved her for a pretty long time._

_I realized all of this after she died. I didn't get to say any of this to her….especially; I never told her that I loved her. _

Sasuke was walking around the village as usual he had nothing better to do. He decided to go to the Ichiraku. He hasn't eaten for two days and he's getting hungry. Sasuke lost a lot of weight after she died. He didn't have any energy to eat, that's how depressed he was. He kept on walking and met Neji walking with Tenten. Sasuke could tell that they were on their way to their mission. Neji and Tenten were fixing their Anbu uniform as they walked.

"Neji! You wear the gloves like this and put this part in here!" Tenten yelled as she showed Neji how to wear the gloves. He frowned and wore the gloves in a completely different way. Tenten smacked him on his head, "stop acting like an idiot! Look, if you wear them like that, they'll fall off easily! But if you wear them like this they won't even fall off her hand!" Neji ignored her and wore the other glove the same way, "NEJI! DO YOU WANT TO BE LATE FOR THE MISSION!" Tenten yelled as loud as she could.

"Then stop acting like a mother!" Neji yelled getting irritated.

"If you want me to stop acting like a mother, then you stop acting like a retarded child!" Tenten glared at Neji. When Tenten was finished glaring, she noticed Sasuke and walked up to him.

"Hey Sasuke! How have you been?" She asked with a cheerful smile.

"As usual."

"By the way, Sasuke. You've been in the Anbu before right? Do you know how to put this gloves on?" She asked handing out the glove. Sasuke showed her how to put it on.

"See! Neji I told you I was right!" She yelled as she put her gloves on, "well I've got to go on a mission so see ya later!" She waved and continued walking. Neji patted Sasuke's shoulder and followed Tenten. Neji and Tenten were going out for 3 years now. Sasuke heard from Naruto that Neji is planning to propose to her soon. Sasuke sighed. He imaged him and the pink hair girl doing what Neji and Tenten were doing. She would explain how to put the complicating Anbu uniform on to him and they would go out on missions together. _They would always be together…_

Sasuke kept on walking and this time he met Kakashi. He was reading his book, 'Icha Icha Paradise' as he walked. He blushed and laughed quietly, "hehe." Sasuke could never get used to this teacher. Kakashi didn't even notice his student walking in front of him. He then suddenly put is 'Icha Icha Paradise' book back in his bag and took out an 'Icha Icha Violence.' Sasuke stopped walking and just stared at his perverted teacher. After Kakashi passed Sasuke, he suddenly started laughing crazily, "GYAHAHAHAHA." Sasuke got irritated and kicked Kakashi's back hard which made him pass out. He left his poor teacher on the ground and continued walking towards the Ichiraku.

Sasuke walked for a couple of minutes and he was finally at the Ichiraku…that's what he thought but there was the tree in front of him. He did it again. He came to the tree she used to climb a lot. Sasuke sighed and just stared at the tree for couple of minutes.

_Hehe Naruto! I bet you can't get up here!_

_I've been climbing this tree over and over again to get better at controlling my chakura!_

_Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go on a date with me later? _

Sasuke still remembered her voice very clearly. He liked every time she opened her mouth to say something because he loved her voice. He didn't show any of his smiles to her, but inside him, he was always so happy when he saw her.

Today was March 1st, the first day of this season, spring. Sasuke was quite surprised that there were no trees with cherry blossoms in them. Konoha's trees usually have cherry blossoms from the last week of February. Sasuke sighed at the disappointment and left the area heading towards the Ichiraku.

_Ichiraku…_

At the Ichiraku, he met Naruto and Hinata, they were both eating cha-shu ramen. Naruto had five empty bowls on his side and Hinata had two. Sasuke was surprised that this Hyuuga girl can eat so much. He sat next to Naruto and ordered a miso ramen, " 'ey!" Naruto said stuffing noodles in his mouth, Hinata smiled as she ate.

_Few minutes later…_

Sasuke finished eating his miso ramen and Naruto and Hinata too was finally full, "I think I'm gonna turn into a pig!" Naruto yelled rubbing his stomach. Hinata giggled and rubbed her stomach too, "Sasuke! You gotta eat more. You're so thin." Naruto said.

"I haven't eaten for two days," he said staring at his empty bowl, "Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, "why did you stop training and why aren't you eating?" Naruto said with a serious expression.

"I keep telling you that I stopped training 'cause I killed my brother," Sasuke said getting irritated, "so there's no point training anymore." Naruto frowned. "Was it so shocking that she died?" Naruto said, "you always hurt her and you didn't even care. Why are you like this all of a sudden?" Naruto wanted to yell this out but he didn't want any attention from people around him. Hinata panicked when she saw Sasuke making a fist. He wanted to punch Naruto as hard as he could. Naruto knew absolutely nothing about his feelings and he said that…Sasuke was always hurting her feelings. He realized what Naruto said was true; he shoved his hands in his pocket and pulled out the money. After Sasuke paid for his lunch, he left the Ichiraku and walked away.

Hinata sighed, glad that nothing happened between Naruto and Sasuke, "maybe Sasuke-kun liked her," she said, "although he was so cold to her, I think he loved her." Naruto gave Hinata a confused look, "but Hinata-chan, Sasuke was so cold and he didn't even-" he stopped talking when Hinata shook her head. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun didn't realize about his feelings until she died. He now regrets that he'd been so cold to her," Hinata smiled and said, "I know everything about my best friend."

Hinata saw something pink in the air. It was… a cherry blossom petal. Hinata ran up to it and caught it before it landed on the ground. She then smiled brightly to Naruto and yelled, "she's coming back!" Naruto chuckled, "Hinata-chan, she can't be coming back. She's dead…" he said sadly. Hinata patted him on the back, "no Naruto-kun. She's coming back. She told me before she died," Hinata said, "she told me; she'll come back with spring!"

Sasuke walked clenching his fist. The words that Naruto said were stuck in his head.

_You always hurt her and you didn't even care. _

Sasuke leaned on a wall and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

_You always hurt her and you didn't even care. _

Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall, which made it crack. Fortunately there were no people, so Sasuke decided to let out all his irritation by beating up the wall. Soon, there was a pile of concrete in front of Sasuke. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, and then he crouched down in front of it and covered his head with his hands. _Why did you have to die? Why didn't I protect you from Itachi, I didn't do anything. I just stood there, seeing you die. Why am I noticing my feelings after you die? Why couldn't I tell you my feelings before you died? I can't take it anymore…I wanna see you…_

Suddenly, something landed on Sasuke's hand which was covering his head. He took the object and stared at it. It was a…cherry blossom. He immediately stood up and ran as fast as he could to the field he was at earlier. When he arrived, his eyes widened at the sight. The trees that were covered with green leaves, just an hour ago, were all covered with pink petals. Even the grass, were covered with cherry blossom petals that were fallen off the tree. It was like a huge pink carpet.

Sasuke walked in the field slowly. He can see the cherry blossom petals in the air carried by the wind. Sasuke closed his eyes; he could feel the wind blowing on his face. He could also hear her voice.

_Sasuke-kun!_

He remembered the bright warm smile he used to receive from that girl. The girl with the brightest smile, the girl that gave him comfort and the girl that he loved for a long time. He slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the tree she used to climb. It was the tallest, oldest and the thickest tree in Konoha.

This suddenly happened, after when Sasuke blinked, he saw a girl with a white one-piece dress sitting down and leaning against the tree trunk Sasuke had been staring at. He couldn't see clearly who it was. But his eyes widened when he realized that this girl had pink hair. He slowly walked up to her, she was alseep. Her pink lips were slightly apart, her pink hair was tied with a red ribbon, and her dress was swaying because of the wind. She was sleeping so peacefully. Sasuke stared at her not blinking. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sakura…"

* * *

Well, this is it for the first chapter! So Sakura's alive now! What will Sasuke do? Please read the next chapter (when I update it) to find out! And please please please! REVIEW!

- NoweManah -


End file.
